A Change of Heart and a Change of Ways
by vratsababe
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa must make a decision: Fight for their lives or fight for their child. LMNM. DH Spoilers


Written for all of us who cried in fear for the Malfoys the duration of the book.  
Dedicated to all of us who died with our potions master.

* * *

She had met up with him outside of the Shrieking Shack. He was visibly shaken and the light of the crescent moon intensified his signs of injury. "He isn't with the Slytherins," Lucius managed to choke out in a hoarse whisper. "I hope he can get away…"

Narcissa's cerulean eyes filled with tears, which she blinked away as they walked. Her voice was quiet and small, "Draco has grown up, sweetheart. I know that he's fighting for a purpose, a cause he believes in whether it's what we have chosen or…"

"A cause he believes in," Lucius repeated almost silently. "I used to believe in a cause, Narcissa. This _cause_ could have us all killed before the night is over. This is the cause that Draco has already sold his soul to as I have mine."

Narcissa was silent at her husband's words. She didn't know where they were going, but since they were traveling on foot rather than apparating, she knew that Lucius was buying time. They passed the end of the cleared grounds surrounding the Shrieking shack and entered the heavily wooded area. Neither carried a wand, so they relied on the light of the moon to guide them to where they were destined. Lucius held Narcissa tighter as the brush thickened, cutting into their robes and scraping blood from the veins below.

"Why did I ever pull you two into this?" Lucius questioned in a rhetorical, self-blaming tone. "Are my sins so great that I should see you both lay before me in the guillotine?" He didn't look at her, but looked straight ahead instead. Narcissa held onto Lucius' arm tighter still, keeping herself as close as possible to comfort him. "Severus will be killed," Lucius spoke. "The Dark Lord is most displeased… and I'm sure that if he hasn't already, he will kill Draco for my shortcomings. Then he will come for you… all to get to me…"

Narcissa began to weep openly for her husband as they reached a clearing in the thick trees. Severus was waiting there, watching his patronus walk slowly around the moonlit circle. The old friends exchanged goodbyes because some things don't need to be said to be a death sentence. If either of them left this battlefield, it would be all too much of a shock for either of them.

"You… you have thrown in the towel then, my old friend?" Severus let his eyes fall on the blonde's profile. Lucius turned to face the younger man with a look of resolution on his moonlit features, "It's my obligation, my prerogative, my desire to protect my family and I need to figure out just how to do that. I can't keep fighting for this, Sev."

"Understandable," Severus nodded, his eyes falling to the ground now. "There are some things worth dying for… but there are some things worth _living_ for, Luce. Make it out of there alive, please."

"I will do what I can to keep my family safe," Lucius reiterated. "Thank you for taking care of my wife and son while I was incarcerated, my friend. It was my pleasure to know you."

"As it was mine, Lucius. Sayonara," They embraced briefly and Severus headed towards the Shrieking Shack, pausing to give Narcissa his blessing and say goodbye. Lucius walked to where Narcissa stood and took her into his arms. "We can't just go to find him, Cissa. I want you to know that I am going to do everything I can to find Draco and bring him home, no matter what," Lucius said, looking into the indigo night sky. The thought of finding his son's corpse in the battlefield was far too much to bear and tears began to stream from his pale eyes. "I want you to go to the home of your mother and stay there until I can get to you. If you don't hear from me in a week then you'll know…"

She cut him off, looking into his eyes with a strength that stunned him. She had never looked at him with the same fierce determination as she did now, "I'm going nowhere, Lucius I am going to find our son and we will make it out together. 'For better or for worse', remember?"

Lucius did as best as he could to smile at the woman he loved so dearly and he pulled his eyes shut, tears falling ever so rapidly, "I don't want to lose you, Cissa…"

She kissed his lips softly and fell back into his embrace, "We will carry out our former Lord's wishes and we will find our son as soon as we can. We'll make it out of here, I swear to you." Her words were trembling with the force of her tears.

"I love you, Narcissa," Lucius breathed, pushing back his tears and looking in the direction of the castle. "Now let's go pull our family back together."

* * *

Review it. :)


End file.
